


Working Together

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Relationship Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian quit his job and Cullen helps out, getting caught in the stairwell kissing in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at summaries. =/
> 
> There is a tiny bit of unpleasantness in this chapter but it's brief and vague. Mostly because some people are just like that and there's no way around it. =(

Cullen pulled into the cul-de-sac off Poplar Street and slowed a bit at seeing Dorian sitting on the bench just outside the front door to the apartment building, a box full of odds and ends at his feet. The black sedan that always picked him up and dropped him off was in the turn around and he slowed further. He still couldn’t make out the person driving as they passed. Frowning he pulled into the parking garage and shut off his truck.

Instead of going up the stairs he went out the door. The box at Dorian’s feet was filled with things that belonged on a desk. There were pencil holders, a stapler, a couple of books, a framed photograph, pens, and a day calendar along with various other things. Cullen sat quietly beside him and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Dorian watched as he shook one out and stuck the filter in the corner of his mouth.

“That will eventually kill you, you know,” he said mildly.

“Everyone who’s picked up one of these cursed things is aware of that,” Cullen replied trying to hide his irritation.

“Sorry. I seem to have touched a nerve,” Dorian said quietly. “I’m… a little out of sorts at the moment.”

“What’s wrong?” said Cullen digging his lighter out.

“I’ve quit my job. Their methods are unscrupulous, they want results yesterday, and I get howled at if my findings don’t coincide with what they want.” Dorian leaned forward and scrubbed his cheeks. “It’s intolerable.”

Cullen spun the wheel and put the flame to the tip of the cigarette. He inhaled and blew the smoke out. “I’m sorry,” he said tentatively rubbing his back.

Dorian smiled briefly and sat back. “My problem now is that there aren’t many openings in Ferelden in my area of expertise.”

If Dorian worked for a rival company as he suspected his job qualifications might just coincide with Inquisition Incorporated, the company he worked for. Belinda was always on the lookout for qualified people and from what he’d told her of him, Bea already adored Dorian.

“May I ask what company you worked for?” Cullen asked striving for neutral instead of eager.

“Alexius Industries,” Dorian said carefully after a searching look.

He took a drag and nodded. It was as he expected. “If you’re interested in staying in Haven I might be able to help you find another job.”

“I have a good reason or two to brave the cold,” said Dorian bumping Cullen’s knee with his own. “Can I assume this would be the company you work for?”

“Inquisition Incorporated,” he said nodding. He flicked ash to the sidewalk and turned on the bench slightly to see him better. “We research a number of things so no matter your field, it’s likely we have a department for it.”

Dorian leaned back on the bench and turned slightly as well. “Perhaps the most important question, are employees allowed to date one another?”

“Not within the same department,” said Cullen smiling. “Interdepartmental relationships are allowed however.”

“Does that include one of the upper echelons of the company going out with a lowly researcher?”

“You wouldn’t be directly under me so…,” Cullen began. Dorian’s eyes lit with amusement and he chuckled. “What did I say?”

“Sorry,” Dorian said unapologetically. “Crude humor. Pray continue.”

His brows knit as he thought then shot to his hairline when he realized what he’d said. “Oh my,” he murmured feeling his cheeks heat. Cullen took a deep drag of his cigarette while he banished the image his brain had unhelpfully supplied. He cleared his throat and pressed on. “As I was saying, I wouldn’t be your direct supervisor so yes. As head of security I mostly deal with keeping riff raff out so our people can work in peace.”

“Surely there’s more to your job than that,” said Dorian skeptically.

“Of course there is but that’s the bulk of it.”

“And who would I contact?”

“Email your resume to Josephine in Human Resources. I have the address upstairs. There’s a standard background check. Some of the things we research are… quite sensitive.”

Dorian smiled and leaned towards him. “That crosses your desk I’ll bet.”

“It does.” Cullen shifted nervously and flicked ash to the sidewalk. “I’ll answer some questions if it bothers you.”

“You won’t find anything terrible,” said Dorian with a shrug. “My family has all but disowned me and I was part of a few reform organizations in Tevinter but nothing criminal. Would it help me get considered if I mentioned being referred by you?”

“It might. Belinda Trevelyan will likely want to speak with you personally either way.”

“And she is?”

“My boss.”

“Ah.” Dorian nodded and sat up straight. “Because of my former employer.”

“Only partially,” Cullen said sheepishly. He stubbed out his cigarette on the sidewalk and stood, slipping the butt in his pocket. “We’ve known each other for quite some time and… she knew I had help.” Cullen gestured at himself, tugging self-consciously at the bottom of his jacket. “I didn’t lie either. About anything. We spent lunch that day talking about you.” Dorian’s grin made him blush again and he bent to pick up the box.

“I take it you’ve never told anyone besides your family?” Dorian said casually as he stood and followed him into the apartment building.

“No. Most of my staff knows now.”

“From your tone I can guess the news wasn’t received well by all.”

“No.”

“A burden we bear,” Dorian said gently rubbing his back.

“I’ll get used to the looks,” Cullen said quietly as he stopped on the stairs. “I won’t hide anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” he said softly. “I’ve never been much for hiding.”

Cullen leaned forward a little, entranced by his eyes and his soft smile. He wondered what a kiss would feel like, if his mustache or the tuft of hair under his lip would tickle. The hand at his back rose to his shoulder blade and Cullen felt slight pressure, Dorian encouraging him. He shifted the box and leaned closer still, tilting his head slightly. After another pause Cullen pressed their lips together, soft quick and chaste.

“I knew it,” a familiar voice said from below them.

“Varric,” Cullen exclaimed as he straightened.

“Curly,” said the dwarf with a toothy grin. “Sparkles.”

“Sparkles?” said Cullen arching an eyebrow.

“I have such a sparkling personality,” Dorian said sounding a little annoyed. “As much as I enjoy your awe inspiring presence Varric, you interrupted something I’ve been looking forward to.”

“Well, you _are_ blocking the stairs,” said Varric diplomatically. “If you’d like to scoot over a bit I’ll be on my way.”

“Sorry,” Cullen said sheepishly moving further up the staircase.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Varric grinning as he continued up. “Bull and Sera owe me five sovereigns a piece. Well worth the wait.”

“Dear Maker,” muttered Cullen.

Varric turned at the top and gestured at his and Dorian’s side of the hallway. “If you can, try to keep noisier activities over here. I could do with a bit of research material.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Varric,” Dorian said with a hearty laugh. “I’m rather quiet in the bedroom but we’ll keep your generous offer in mind when we get to that point.”

The image he’d had downstairs suddenly popped back into his head and Cullen knew he was blushing furiously. Dorian’s use of the word when rather than if didn’t escape his notice either. Varric chuckled and waved before turning. He continued up the stairs and they were alone once more.

“Let me get you that email address,” Cullen said his cheeks still flaming. “Would you like to stay for supper?”

“I’d love to,” Dorian said smiling, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

***

Only a few days passed before Dorian’s file ended up on his desk and a few days after that he read the background report. The reform organizations Dorian mentioned weren’t popular with Tevinter’s government. The activities were all perfectly legal, peaceful protests, signature campaigns and leaflet literature among other things. It was a good possibility that was what had brought him south. Either pressure from a government unwilling to change or simple disgust with the whole system. Cullen signed the accepted form and sent it back to Josephine. Less than two hours later Bea Trevelayn was standing in his doorway holding the file and smirking.

“Looks like I get to meet your man before the picnic,” she said smugly. “Did you know you were cavorting around with the competition?”

“There has been no cavorting,” he sighed in exasperation. “And I suspected he worked for a rival company but neither of us spoke of our jobs much.”

“I’ve already set up an interview,” Belinda said still smirking. “It’s a formality at this point but it has to be done. He’ll be a fine addition. Just thought you’d like to know.”

Cullen smiled and nodded, relieved that Dorian wouldn’t be moving back to Tevinter.


End file.
